


Pour te protéger

by Smeagollum



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum
Summary: Newton est parti complètement à l'ouest tandis qu'Hermann est parti faire on ne sait quoi. En retrant, il aura une surprise pour Newton. /!\ lemon /!\
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb





	Pour te protéger

Newton était bien ici. Son corps flottait, dans un espace et un temps indéfinis, immortels. Il sentait tout ses membres électrisés par cette sensation de lâcher prise. Plus rien ne retenait cette masse si ce n'est le poids sourd du panneau de bois dans son dos. Ce même poids qui, il le sentait, s'évaporait à mesure que son corps s'élevait, au dessus de l'humanité, au dessus de l'univers, dans une dimension qui lui était propre, qui épousait parfaitement les contours de son être et pourtant était sans limite. Des frissons de plaisirs se propageaient du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son âme même. Il la sentait se tortiller de contentement, en redemander encore et toujours plus. Plus de flottement, plus de divagation, plus de lumière. Cette lumière qui se rependait dans son corps, son être. Elle était intensément blanche, ne produisait aucune chaleur sans pour autant être glaciale. Elle s'insinuait en lui tel les mots doux d'une personne aimée, étalant un baume apaisant en sa personne, le maintenant dans un état de relaxation ultime. Toute l'entité était ailleurs, projetée dans cette dimension si calme, si vide. Tellement vide qu'aucune pensée ne lui parvenait, aucune joie, aucune peine, juste cette béatitude de l'élévation cosmique. Il lui sembla cependant que dans un soupçon d'éternité, il entendit un bruit, comme une brise lointaine qui tentait de communiquer avec lui. Des légères vagues de sons s'agglutinèrent et, résonnèrent dans un tintement étouffé par l'éloignement. C'était doux au point qu'il aurait presque pu se détacher de son éternité pour aller écouter ces carillons tout droit venu du firmament. Mais il n'en dis rien. Son monde était bien trop relaxant. Aussi la chute dans la dimension réelle fut rude. Le contact d'un corps contre le sien l'avait ramené à la dure réalité et il en était trop déboussolé. Son esprit s'écrasa au sol, son corps réintégra son âme et il sentit. Il sentit la table froide qui commençait à lui faire mal au dos, ses membres engourdis d'avoir pendu trop longtemps, ses paupières brûlantes d'avoir supporté une lumière trop forte et les lèvres douces qui se pressaient contre les siennes. Il s'accrocha désespérément au contour de cette forme qu'il connaissait parfaitement, baladant sa langue sur leurs petites imperfections et balança ses bras autour du corps frêle qui le surplombait, le corps d'Hermann. Il tira cet être qu'il aimait tant jusqu'à lui, le faisant se hisser sur cette table qui l'accueillait, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il traça les contours de ce corps tandis qu'il sentait sa moitié en faire de même. Il ressentit alors la chaleur l'envelopper, l'amour le protéger. Il sentit leurs corps vibrer l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'au moment où leur lèvres se détachèrent l'une demandant à l'autre:

« Encore un coup de stress Liebe? »

Il répondit simplement en ouvrant ses yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis à vis, lui indiquant ce qu'il avait à savoir. Les Kaijus étaient revenus dans son esprit, s'étaient attaqués à son corps, lui avaient rongé l'âme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Alors l'homme en face de lui se leva. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort contre lui, le souleva de la façon la plus délicate qui soit et, en caressant ses cheveux et son dos, en lui murmurant les plus beaux mots d'amour, en lui déposant des baisers sur la tête, l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre où il s'assit sur le bord du lit, son fardeau à califourchon sur lui. Là, il le berça pendant de longues mais délicieuses minutes. Si bien qu'il finirent par se coucher et s'endormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Hermann fut réveillé quelques temps plus tard, par l'agitation de Newton. Ce dernier était en proie à un cauchemar qui, il le savait, était remplis de Kaijus. Ça n'avait pas été une surprise pour le mathématicien de voir que son ami faisait fréquemment des cauchemars. En revanche, il avait été surpris que ces moments de frayeurs s'insinuent dans son esprit même en journée. Dans ces moments là, il savait que l'esprit du biologiste demandait à se déconnecter, aussi avait-il besoin de contact, de tendresse, ou quand Hermann n'était pas présent, de son « petit rituel » comme se plaisait à dire le plus grand. En effet, Newton allumait toutes les lumières de la pièce dans laquelle il était, généralement le bureau d'Hermann, puis il vidait une table où un bureau de façon à pouvoir s'allonger sur cette surface, le visage bien sous une lampe, les membres suspendus dans le vide en position étoile de mer. Il avait alors selon ses dires, l'impression de planer. C'était un phénomène étrange la première fois qu'on y faisait face mais Hermann préférai cela plutôt que l'utilisation de drogues pour parvenir au même résultat. Ça ne l'empêchais pas pour autant d'avoir ce petit pincement de culpabilité quand il rentrait à la maison et retrouvait son amant ainsi. Aussi, quand il était là, il s'attachait à faire tout son possible pour le réconforter. Alors, il resserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait contre le corps de Newton, l'approchant le plus possible de lui. Il lui posa des bisous sur le visage et dans le cou, caressant ses cheveux. Petit à petit, le plus petit se calma, se cachant cependant dans le câlin d'Hermann. Peut après, alors que ce dernier le regardait dormir paisiblement, il se mit a papillonner des yeux, émergeant petit à petit des limbes du sommeil. Son regard plongea dans celui d'Hermann et il émit le plus grand sourire qu'il ai fait à ce jour avant d'embrasser son homme. Ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse qu'ils échangèrent avant qu'Hermann demande:

« Tu te sens mieux?

\- Dans tes bras j'vais toujours bien Herm', répondit Newton. »

\- Alors je peux te montrer ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui ? »

Il jeta un regard interrogatif au plus grand. C'est vrai qu'il était parti tôt ce matin, laissant Newton à l'abandon avec ses démons. Il avait du se réfugier dans son espace le temps d'une crise ce qui lui avait complètement fait oublié que son amant n'était pas là.

Hermann se redressa, s'asseyant dans leur lit. Il retira le pull qu'il portait, laissant se dévoiler le polo rouge qu'il portait.

« T'en pense quoi? demanda-t-il »

Newton ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. Ils avaient acheté ce polo ensemble, bien sur qu'il lui plaisait, il assurait un charme fou a l'allemand et il mettait étrangement ses bras en valeur. Minute. Ses bras. Eux d'habitude si blancs, si purs, il y avait une trace noire qui dépassait de sa manche et s'étalait deux centimètres plus loin sur son bras gauche. Newton se redressa à son tour et releva la manche rouge qui lui barrait la vue. Et là, il découvrit un tatouage. Il devait faire bien 25 centimètres de haut et prenait toute là largueur du membre et cerise sur le gâteau, il était coloré avec toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un vrai chef d'œuvre. Hermann avait toujours haï l'idée du tatouage alors en voir un sur lui faisait un choc aussi s'exclama-t-il:

« Nan c'est pas possible! Hermann, c'est un tatouage de Jaeger?!

\- Oui. répondit Hermann le plus sereinement du monde.

\- Mais tu m'as toujours dis que tu n'aimais pas les tatouages!

\- Je n'aime pas les tiens Liebe, surtout à cause de ce qu'ils te font subir. Alors, je me suis dis que ton corps avait besoin d'un protecteur contre ces sales bêtes. »

Newton sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hermann avait fait ça pour lui, pour qu'il se sente mieux vis à vis de ses propres tatouages. Cette homme était un ange. Il se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, laissant couler ses larmes de joie sur le torse de son vis à vis. Ils se câlinèrent un peu puis, mut par une soudaine envie, Newton balada le bras sur se tatouage tout neuf:

« Alors comme ça mon corps a besoin d'être protégé?

-Mh c'est métaphorique, répondit Hermann quelque peut gêné.

\- Oh, monsieur le Jaeger! Je sens que je suis envahi par de terribles Kaijus! Venez me sauver! dit Newton, se trémoussant.

\- À vos ordres! s'exclama Hermann qui sentit l'envie grandir en lui. »

Il retira son polo tandis que Newton le fixait, admirant comment le tatouage se mouvait sur le corps du plus grand. Il se pencha alors sur Newton, le faisant d'allonger sous lui, l'embrassant furieusement. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, dessinant les courbes de son torse, puis finis par le lui retirer. Il admira alors quelques instants ce corps couvert de Kaijus face à lui, le tracé de ses pectoraux qu'il connaissait par cœur, la courbure minime de son ventre qu'il aimait tant, les yeux brûlant de désir. Il se mit ensuite à embrasser les épaules de Newton, puis il sorti sa langue et se mit à la laisser traîner le long de son corps jusqu'a l'un de ses tétons. Il en fit consciencieusement le tour puis l'aspira en le titillant avec sa langue comme il savait que Newton appréciait. Il passa quelques instant dessus puis fit subir le même traitement à son homologue. Il reprit finalement sa descente lentement, encouragé par les gémissements du corps sous lui, jusqu'à arriver à la limite du pantalon où il savait que se poursuivait quelques tatouages.

« Si vous voulez être complètement sauvé, il va falloir me montrer tous vos Kaijus. dit-il »

Ni une ni deux, le pantalon et le caleçon de Newton s'envolèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je suis tout à vous maintenant. répondit-il »

Alors Hermann entreprit de faire l'état des lieux. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long des cuisses du plus petit, passant tout d'abord à l'extérieur puis a l'intérieur, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'objet de ses désirs qu'il contourna méticuleusement, arrachant une plainte à son amant. Cette dernière se mua en gémissement de plaisir quand il avala d'un coup le membre tendu qui s'offrait à lui. Il l'aspira tout en donnant des coups de langue de temps en temps sur le gland, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort Newton. Avec sa main gauche, il lui titillait les bourses tandis qu'il lui faisait lécher les doigts de sa main droite. Quand il l'es eux jugé suffisamment humides, il en approcha un de l'entrée de Newton. Il en fit premièrement le contour puis il le pénétra lentement. Il fit alors des va et viens puis ajouta le deuxième. Il accéléra petit à petit ses mouvement tâta l'intérieur en des points qu'il savait sensibles. Au bout de quelques temps, il arrêta tout mouvement, que ça soit en haut ou en bas, et se redressa. Il retira ce qui lui restait de vêtements, dévoilant un sexe bien dur et un peu mouillé. Alors qu'il allait chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant dans leur table de nuit, Newton l'arrêta:

« S'il te plaît, t'embête pas avec ça, j'ai envie de toi comme ça. »

Hermann laissa échapper un soupir, il savait que son amant aimait bien être prit presque à sec mais il avait toujours peur de lui faire trop de mal. Mais aujourd'hui, il estimait le lui devoir. Alors il se plaça contre son anus et, empoignant son sexe d'une main et celui de Newton de l'autre, il rentra en lui, doucement, tout en caressant le plus petit. Une fois bien au fond, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis, il commença les hostilités. Pas trop vite au début, ayant bien trop peur des remords pour ça, puis, quand il sentit Newton trembler légèrement contre lui, il accéléra, faisant claquer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit Newton enrouler ses jambes contre lui et ses bras autour de son coup tandis qu'ils placèrent tous deux la tête dans le cou de l'autre. Newton lui laissa une belle marque qui resta deux semaines complètes. Lui se contentait de le pilonner, essayant de toucher ses points sensibles. Il entendait les gémissements de son amant se muer en cris tandis qu'il devenait tout tremblant. Il sentit Newton se contracter et il sut que dans un dernier soupir, il venait de jouir. Le sentir dans un tel état le fit venir à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retira alors de lui et vint se poser à coter de lui. Newton se serra alors contre Hermann et ce dernier pensa qu'il laverai les draps le lendemain. Il l'encercla alors de ses bras et ils s'endormirent ainsi, Hermann protégeant Newton, son tatouage le protégeant des siens.


End file.
